


biting in the dark

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, gratuitous use of the word fuck, i fucking love that word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: Fucking Derek Hale is more of a stressful activity than it should be.And honestly, maybe it’s because Stiles has a problem with falling for people that he shouldn’t.





	biting in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yo y'all I was real worried I wasn't going to get this out before midnight but alas thirty minutes to spare. The thing is I had this idea for this lyric ALL FUCKING DAY I just had no fucking time AT ALL.
> 
> Anyway from The Internet's Special Affair:
> 
> "Biting in the dark/I might break your heart"
> 
> It's late and I'm just tryna get this out before tmrw so lemme know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix 'em tmrw thanks!

Fucking Derek Hale is more of a stressful activity than it should be.

And honestly, maybe it’s because Stiles has a _problem_ with falling for people that he shouldn’t.

When they started this – thing – Stiles _knew_ who Derek was. He was a _legend_ , had a _reputation_. Everybody in the College of Letters and Science knew about him. And while Stiles, an undgrad getting degrees in sociology and psychology, had never had a class with Derek (read: had Derek as a TA), who was a doctoral student in the English department, he’d heard all the stories.

Like Derek tended to fuck around, had slept with half the department by the time he’d finished his first year in the program. Like he rarely fucked undergrads though he was only twenty-four himself.  Like he sometimes attended frat parties when his best friend, who was in her senior year of undergrad, invited him along.

Which was how they met in the first place. Alpha Kappa Lambda was throwing their annual Halloween bash. The drinks were flowing like the river Nile, everyone in various states of dress from intricate costumes to half-naked, and somewhere around eleven Derek Hale showed up with Erica Reyes, his equally-eternalized best friend, wearing his everyday combo of dark jeans, dark shirt, leather jacket.

It was Kira who’d introduced them; an English major herself, she’d had a class that he’d been a TA in over the summer semester and they’d gotten pretty close afterward. Scott had met him too, and sure, maybe that’s where Stiles heard some of the _other_ stories about him, the ones that were less legend and more human.

Like he was the only boy in a family with five girls, but he adored his sisters and talked about them constantly. Like he was super easy to talk to and a lot of his students would come to him not just with questions about class, but also just to talk about their problems, and he was always open to listening and giving advice. Like though plenty of his students hit on him constantly, he never crossed the line and slept with any of them.

“Derek!” Kira had screamed over the booming music as Derek made his way onto the front lawn, where Stiles and Scott and Kira and Lydia were dancing, drinks in hand. Derek had smiled, letting Kira hug him and Erica beside him raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the rest of the group and sharing a quick nod with Lydia, who she’d shared a handful of classes with, both of them going for degrees falling under the Mathematical and Physical Sciences department.

“Come, come, you gotta meet Stiles and Lydia,” she’d slurred, a lightweight through and through and she’d been drinking since they pre-gamed at six that evening. She grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him over, and if Stiles didn’t know Kira better he’d be worried for his best bro’s monogamous relationship, the way she grasped Derek’s hand.  But he did, and knew Kira was tactile and beyond that, the sweetest person he’d ever met.

“This is Lydia,” Kira continued in a loud voice, gesturing wildly at the redhead, “She’s like, the smartest person in the world. And this,” she pointed at Stiles this time, “Is Stiles. He’s the second smartest person in the world.”

Derek’s eyes slid over Lydia, then to Stiles, and. Paused, looking Stiles slowly up and down and _oh_. Stiles flushed, as he was prone to do in the sight of fantastically attractive people, and Derek smiled, eyes flashing with something, maybe amusement.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, only sparing half a glance for Lydia again before his eyes found Stiles’ again.

“You too,” Lydia responded anyway, and Stiles could _hear_ the smirk in her voice, and when he looks in her directions she’s staring at him smirk plainly on her face.

It was at one in the morning, after an hour of dancing with Derek after he’d spent the hour before making his rounds, that Derek moves his hand from Stiles’ hip to his front, pulling him back against him  and _oh_.

“Come back to mine?”

Stiles didn’t need even a minute to think about the answer, “yes” an instant on his lips.

*

It’s been five months since the party and Stiles is _still_ fucking Derek Hale. And maybe Stiles shouldn’t view that as an accomplishment, but he does because all the rumors and even everything he’d heard from people who actually _knew_ Derek suggested that he didn’t fuck the same person for more than a couple of weeks. So five months on, Stiles _is_ proud of himself.

Except that, of course because that’s all he does, he’s definitely falling for Derek.

And it’s not _all his fault_. Derek’s the one kissing him gently, fucking him slowly, holding him afterward and letting him stay over and Stiles doesn’t know if he does this with all his fucks or if it’s just _him_. He feels special, but Derek’s got the reputation that precedes him and Stiles – he’s fallen for too many people who’ve wanted nothing serious from him. At least Lydia, who he’s known since freshman year of high school, rejected him straight out. But almost everyone he’s been with since –

And when Scott gives him that _look_ when he’s spent all morning talking about “Derek this and Derek that”, half-pitying and half-worried – it doesn’t feel good, but he can’t _stop_ himself. Because Derek cooks him breakfast in bed sometimes, takes him out to bars and clubs and grinds on him like he’s never wanted anyone more, kisses him goodbye like he can’t wait until the next time.

Maybe it’s Stiles’ projections. Because Lydia gives him looks too, full of concern and sympathy. Even Kira does, less often but often enough. And Erica and Boyd and Isaac, Derek’s best friends and roommates, sometimes make comments implying they can’t believe he’s still around and they’re offhand, mostly joking, but that still _hurts_ because Derek’s going to get bored of him soon like he does all his fucks and get rid of him and _damn_.

Even if Derek does growl and glare at them whenever they make one of those comments, and kisses Stiles even sweeter at the door and sends him dirty texts just minutes after he’s left Derek’s place.

The man’s a player, through and through, and Stiles has always had a thing for falling for unattainable, stupidly attractive people, and they’ve never _talked_ about it being anything more than sex (and sure, it’s a _lot_ of sex, Stiles is getting laid way more often than the rest of his friends and he’s _never_ been able to say that, but _that_ a relationship does not make). Derek sees him as a fuck buddy and nothing more, but he still studies with Stiles late at night in the library before they take it back to one of their apartments and he still texts Stiles dumb memes and he still wraps an arm around Stiles and pulls him close as they fall asleep in one of their beds after squeezing in nothing more than a quick hand job after a long day of classes and work and.

And Stiles still smiles as Derek texts him four times in a row on a rant about how Isaac keeps mixing up Star Wars and Doctor Who and he doesn’t have any idea how because they’re super far apart fandoms and.

Derek might break his heart, but until then, Stiles is along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> don't post my stuff on goodreads or like sites thanks!!!!


End file.
